


Santa Zimmermann

by ereshai



Series: Check, Please! 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 4: Santa Claus, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Bitty visits Jack just before Christmas.





	

Bitty walked through Jack’s front door and dropped his bag on the floor.

Jack was standing right there, dressed up as Santa Claus, complete with a fluffy red hat.

“What on earth are you wearing?” Bitty said, a smile spreading across his face.

Jack looked down at himself. “Oh, well, the team, we had a thing today. Skating with some local kids.” His cheeks turned pink. “For Christmas.”

“And you got to be Santa?” Bitty stripped off his gloves and scarf and unzipped his coat.

“Not just me.” Jack yanked the hat off of his head.

“Aww, I bet those kids loved skating with a bunch of hockey Santas.” Bitty tossed his winter gear on top of his bag and hurried over to wrap Jack in a big hug. “I missed you, sweetheart.”

“Some of the guys were dressed up as elves,” Jack said, and returned the hug. “Missed you too, Bits.”

“That must have been a sight to see. I hope PR took plenty of pictures, because I want to retweet all of them.” He stepped back and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Why are you still all dressed up?” he asked absently.

“It ran late. I didn’t want to miss you.”

Bitty looked up from his phone. “Aren’t you the sweetest thing?” He went up on his toes and gave Jack a quick kiss. He started to back away, and Jack pulled him close again for another kiss.

“Oh my, Santa Zimmermann. I must have been a good boy this year.”

“A very good boy,” Jack said with a grin.

“In that case, let me take my shoes off so I can sit on your lap and show you what I want for Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they [REDACTED].


End file.
